


Звёздное небо над головой

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Study, Coping, Drama, F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Genderbending, Jasper-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Philosophy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Rule 63, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Однажды посреди безлюдной золотой Аризоны появилась странная коротковолосая женщина, одетая как сам скандал.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 4





	Звёздное небо над головой

Однажды, когда солнце, блестя словно начищенная золотая монета, начало медленно катится к закату; когда редкие тени загустели, потянувшись вширь и вкось по сухим холмам и мертвенно-зелёным кочкам чернильными каракулями; когда тепло воздуха ослабило хватку на давно бездыханном и холодном теле майора Джаспера Уитлока, на вымученно-бледном небосводе загорелась первая звезда.

На ближайшие мили, — доложил его голодный нос, — ни одного человека.

В натянутой тишине чувствовался скорый момент надлома, когда воздух, пропитанный жарой, был готов распуститься в аромат влажного заката, как распускается коса девицы, потерявшей свой шёлковый бант. Небесная лазурь, обычно бледная от зноя словно кисейная барышня, неторопливо налилась цветом и начала кокетливо румяниться — осторожно и робко, словно в первый раз.

Джаспер Уитлок блестел ярче начищенного серебра под лучами медленно уходящего солнца. Он не двигался с места, буравя темно-бордовым голодным взглядом простирающуюся перед ним землю, по которой он когда-то скакал на гнедом коне. Он помнил эти скалы, такие далёкие громадные для людского взора, такие близкие и манящие для взгляда ночного хищника. Он помнил тепло родной постели и тепло стакана виски на задней стенке горла.

Мария послала его в патруль как на плаху — за непослушание. «Проголодаешься — придёшь» — сказала. А глаза у неё, пусть и яркие, словно маки в орегонском поле, отливали блеском типичной салунной шлюхи, и рот её открывался даже для вампира неприлично широко. Джаспер помнил похожих женщин. Его двоюродный дядя Алекс увлекся так одной красногубой темноокой Самантой, и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло — лишь насильственная смерть по невыясненным обстоятельствам и долги перед всей семьей.

Ему думалось, что Мария вполне могла бы быть этой Самантой, или какой угодно другой, но похожей: беспринципной, безнравственной, обязательно униженной и скорее всего нищенкой — иначе бы она не убивала с таким искушением благородных невинных девушек, не улюлюкала бы над заплаканными светлоглазыми мольбами, не носила бы их перстни, медальоны, серьги и платья, не затягивая натуго корсет.  
Любая такая Саманта захотела бы стать чистой, как Дева Мария, но искупление не искореняет физических инстинктов. Не искореняет оно и зависть.

Дева Мария небесная представлялась Джасперу в голубой вуали и в светлом, как добрый воскресный день, платье. Мария падшая, Мария, обратившая его _(— дай мне умереть/ — не заслужил)_ предпочитала краски ночи, чтобы врываться к своим невинным жертвам ведьмой или суккубом. И хотя Джаспер уже не знал, во что верить, и хотя дневной зной давил на его, казалось, ледяное тело, как давит одежда, когда пытаешься всплыть, он предпочитал солнце луне — потому что, хотя он стал рабом своих инстинктов, он надеялся и сопротивлялся.

Мария прощала ему это, хотя не прощала она многое.  
Она как-то обронила через плечо: «ты был последним выжившим солдатом на поле боя, когда я тебя обратила; им ты навсегда и останешься. Это не проклятие. Это душа. В те долгие минуты ты по-настоящему жил прежде чем умереть».

Джаспер и предположить не мог, когда записывался в новобранцы Юга, когда его провожали мать и сестра с беспокойством и гордостью, что конфликтом его совести, его нравственности, его души в этой долгой и тяжелой войне будет не вопрос «казнить или помиловать», а «есть или не есть». Один укус — и тебя беспокоят совершенно другие материи.

«Звёздное небо над головой и моральный закон внутри нас?». Вроде так писал в своих трудах старина Кант?  
Вряд ли бы он согласился с моральным законом Марии. Она хотела жить после смерти так, как никогда не жила в жизни — карая и властвуя. Джаспер хотел удержаться за редкие воспоминания своей прежней жизни и не убивать невинных и беззащитных. На солдат Севера его благородство не распространялось.

Собственно, именно поэтому Мария на него разозлилась и послала патрулировать до тех пор, пока он не сойдёт с ума от голода, пока не будет готов вгрызться в горло очередной нежной воспитанной барышни из благородной семьи, которую похитила Мария для своих женских утех. Девушка, по её словам, была дочерью и сестрой солдат Севера. Но Джаспер всё ещё помнил, насколько мало выбора предоставлялось женщинам его эпохи свободно думать и выбирать свою философию — его сестра читала Канта, но лишь со свечкой в поздней ночи, чтобы никто не знал, и это сам Джаспер тайком приносил ей книгу.  
Именно поэтому, когда он окинул взглядом дрожащую белокурую девочку, девственницу, его клыки не заблестели от яда. Это взбесило Марию. Она не любила, когда её желаниям перечили.

Возможно, она так злилась, потому что Кант велик, и её личные, казалось бы, проблемы облёк в тонкую фразу, бьющую наотмашь: «дайте человеку все, чего он желает, и в ту же минуту он почувствует, что это все — не есть все». Мария, разумеется, горячо возражала на то, что её сравнили с человеком. Но иначе бы она не упивалась так чужими горестями. Амбициозная женщина, чьи амбиции не были удовлетворены, становится гнилым червивым яблоком, даже если в свое время оно было самым манящим на ветке — так говорил отец и закрывал глаза на явный интерес к библиотеке у своей дочери.

На ближайшие мили, — повторил голодный нос, — ни одного человека.

Высокие облака уже покраснели, словно юная дева в брачную ночь, раскинувшись по небу, как на перине, свежей от стирки, праздничной. Сухая, измождённая зноем земля зазолотилась в предвкушении скорой прохлады. Тени раскинулись дальше, раскованнее, их тёмно-синий цвет лёг прелюдией к скорым сумеркам.  
Тишина стояла одухотворяющая и томная. Ни звука, за исключением редкого ветра и бодрствующих змей.

Рядом с Джаспером вежливо кашлянули.  
Он чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Ты не против, если я закурю?

Джаспер медленно моргнул:  
— Я…

Он хотел сказать «я тебя сейчас съем, так что иди отсюда вон туда, в другую сторону, куда Мария ещё не добралась», но вместо этого получилось растерянное:  
— Да-да, конечно.

Женщина, оказавшаяся так внезапно рядом с ним, кивнула и вытащила из мягкой коробки в руках какую-то… палку? Засунула между губ, щёлкнула пальцами и прикурила с фиолетового огонька.  
К чувству голода в эмоциональном спектре Джаспер примешалось чувство глубокого непонимания жизни, Канта, палок, огня и всего остального.  
Во-первых: у женщины были короткие волосы. Короче, чем у самого Джаспера. Во-вторых: цвет волос и глаз отдавал причитаниями родной матушки о ведьмах из соседнего города Эль Параисо (хотя он специально ездил искать, с цветами и в бабочке, но ведьмы все куда-то девались).  
И одежда! Чистый скандал! Облегающие кожаные штаны на женщине, да и ещё и подпоясанные, и почти мужская рубашка, распахнутая по самые прелести (прелестные, надо заметить). И фиолетовые губы.

— Да ты не переживай, Джаспер, всё нормально будет, — обнадеживающе улыбнулась женщина. — Есть ты меня не хочешь, так что кто молодец? Ты — молодец!

— Мы знакомы? — после долгой паузы спросил он.

— Ещё нет, но потом будем, — заверила его женщина и затянулась своей загадочной табачной палкой.

— Я не понимаю.

— И не надо. Мы с тобой в далеком будущем, лет через сто с небольшим станем друзьями, а потом, ну, сам поймёшь, не буду спойлерить… В общем, ты очень сильно сокрушался, что, — она посмотрела на часы, обвитые вокруг её кисти, (как удобно, наверное), — что восемнадцатого сентября тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят четвертого сорвался и съел невинную девушку, потому что Мария решила морить тебя голодом как стерва.

Джаспер снова медленно моргнул.

— И, в общем, мне торчал один должок Верде, и мы договорились, что он меня отправит за пару часов до твоей точки невозврата, чтобы я тебе кое-что напомнила.

— Точки невозврата?

— Ну, ты себе этого никогда не простишь, и потом ещё пару раз пойдешь против своего кодекса чести, и _тоже_ себе этого не простишь, — она закатила глаза. — Хотя это вообще не твоя вина, и Мария та ещё мадам.

Женщина, несмотря на свою абсурдность, выглядела так органично на фоне заката, что Джаспер даже почти её не слушал, только смотрел на маленькую сильную фигуру в самой скандальной одежде на всём Западе, и старался не смотреть ей ни в глаза, ни на нежные ключицы, созданные для поцелуев.

— Мэм, — инстинктивно сглотнул он, хотя яд, как ни странно, не начал сочиться с клыков. «Я могу вас съесть» — хотел сказать. Замялся, как девственник перед нагой нимфой, потоптавшись с ноги на ногу:

— Позвольте узнать ваше имя, мэм?

— Позволяю! Зови меня Скалл.

— Мадам… Скалл, — мозг услужливо предложил с десяток тем для светского разговора, но язык решил брякнуть очевидное. — Я не хочу вас съесть.

— Конечно, не хочешь! Ещё бы.

Джаспер подозрительно прищурился. На его памяти ни разу не было такого, чтобы не хотелось кого-то съесть. Вампиры — хищники; люди — добыча. Ни один волк не откажется от живого сочного мягкого кролика. И, тем не менее, инстинкт в присутствии этой женщины молчал. Может ли быть, что…

— Вы мне привиделись от голода, — осенило Джаспера.

Она добродушно фыркнула:  
— Ну, вот ещё! Вампиры, как меня заверили Вольтури, глюканов не ловят.

— Не ловят что, прошу прошения?

— Галлюцинации.

Джаспер сделал сложное выражение лица. По-человечески почесал голову.  
— Я, — заявил он, — ничего не понимаю.

Скалл махнула рукой:  
— Да тебе и не нужно пока. Потом поймёшь, расслабься. Переваришь мысли, пошатаешься по Земле, и там всё встанет на свои месте. Слушай сюда, сейчас важно другое.

Джаспер встретился с ней взглядом и сглотнул. Не от голода.  
В её… фиалковых? лавандовых? … глазах мерещились сумерки.

Она медленно выдохнула дым, вглядываясь в пустынную даль:  
— Самое главное — стараться никогда не предавать самого себя, — взглянула искоса на него и вернулась к созерцанию заката. — Иначе можно потерять свою личность и потом долго-долго её искать. Уж я-то знаю, поверь. В моей жизни чего только не было — маски, лицемерие, шутовство, смерть, убийства, блуд. Я так усердно притворялась быть тем, кем мне стоило бы быть, что совсем забыла насколько легко и правильно просто жить и поступать так, как считаешь нужным. Иногда это невыносимо сложно. Но если ты не прогнёшься под давлением, то выиграешь больше, чем думаешь. А дискомфорт, который приходится перенести в испытание, забывается. Но, в любом случае, всё делается легче, когда есть какая-то поддержка. У тебя её сейчас нет, поэтому сложно вдвойне. Так что, — она взлохматила свои короткие волосы, — я пришла просто напомнить тебе одного из твоих любимых философов, — и улыбнулась ему. — _Две вещи наполняют душу всегда новым и все более сильным удивлением и благоговением, чем чаще и продолжительнее мы размышляем о них — это звездное небо надо мной и моральный закон во мне_. Смотри на звёзды, думай о вечном и о своём личном. И тогда ты справишься.

Луна, Солнце и одинокая звезда повисли сломанным компасом над долиной, когда женщина растворилась в воздухе и табачном дыме. Джаспер остался, как ему и полагалось, в своей роли одинокого часового. Закат потяжелел, нарядившись в более тёмное платье. Долина неторопливо окрасилась цветом глаз загадочной женщины-человека, которую ему не хотелось съесть.

Он думал о её голосе, слишком сильном для дворянки, слишком мелодичном для простолюдинки и недостаточно томном для проститутки. Он думал о её скандальной одежде и о крепких мускулах на хрупких костях. Почти растворившийся аромат табачной палки будил воспоминания о трубке отца и о собственном серебряном портсигаре, подарке от семьи на день рождения…

Мария пришла за ним на рассвете.

Ему позволили не есть несчастную девушку.

**Author's Note:**

> С Наступающим вас Новым годом!   
> Не болейте и не отчаивайтесь, пусть добрый совет Скалл будет вам маленькой путеводной звёздочкой :3
> 
> https://vk.com/fromcloudswithlove?w=wall-112401322_614


End file.
